Lovely Complex
by GirlNextDoor228
Summary: Buzz is feeling unmanly for being shorter than Jessie and eventually confesses it to Woody. What he doesn't know is that the cowgirl overhears the conversation and, with a little help from Totoro, helps him get over his complex. Buzz/Jessie fluff :D


**A/N:** Hello there guys! This short story was a prompt I filled in a Livejournal community that turned out really sweet, so I decided to share it here with anyone who's interested.

Please keep in mind that the plot idea does not belong to me, it was created by the Livejournal user by the name of** toshi_hakari**.

Also, this story contains a lot of references about an anime/live-action film called _Lovely Complex_, so I suggest that you visit wikipedia or youtube to know what it's about :) It's very sweet, I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you might recognize in this fiction, I am simply the one who put Totchi's ideas together in this text.

**Rating:** K+

**Original Prompt: **Buzz feels "unmanly" for being shorter than Jessie.

If you have any thoughts, comments or questions about this short story do no thesitate in leaving me a review. Critique is appreciated :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Y-you what?" At first, Woody had reacted normally to his best friend's ashamed statement, but the reformulation of his initial words proved to be too much for the cowboy to hold his laughter. If Woody hadn't known him for over a decade he would immediately think the space ranger was mocking him; that it had to be some kind of joke. Why else would Buzz Lightyear, the most courageous space ranger in the universe, the galaxy's top defender against all evil threats, the bravest and most agile of his kind, be intimidated by a sassy cowgirl's height?

Well truth be told, he wasn't exactly _intimidated_ by her in a bad way; but ever since the yodeling doll came to Andy's house Buzz's pace was a little faster, his bolts tingled with anxiety and he made himself look like a fool in front of her. _Constantly_.

He eventually got over his bashfulness, or so Woody had thought. After they shared a passionate _Paso Doble_, courtesy of the ranger's Spanish Mode, things were going smoothly with the two lovebirds as the days passed in their new owner's house. That is, until Buzz started acting awfully strange around the others, as though he felt inferior all of a sudden; and this never happened with any of Andy's toys. This intrigued Woody, not only because he still felt a certain leader instinct (despite the fact that they were in Bonnie's room and not Andy's); but also because Buzz was the cowboy's best friend.

Once the Sheriff shared his worries for the space toy, Buzz looked at the floor and shifted his body's weight back and forth the whole time they spoke. As soon as Woody had seen this, he knew something was bothering him to pieces. He just hadn't figured it out until now; such thought had _never_ raced his mind.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Buzz muttered under his breath, obviously embarrassed by the cowboy's chuckles. Deep down he knew Woody wasn't mocking him, not purposely anyways; but he still didn't have to react that way to his statement.

"No, no, it's okay Buzz" The cowboy immediately regained his composure, realizing he could be somewhat hurting Buzz's feelings with his laughter, even though he hadn't the slightest intention of doing so.

"No, it's not okay. The boy is _not_ supposed to be shorter than the girl..." Woody rolled his eyes at Buzz as he eyed the floor once more. Sometimes this stubborn toy just took things way too seriously, but the cowboy had associated this trace as part of his space ranger rational attitude. He still deserved a smack across the head sometimes.

"Well a _lot_ of things aren't supposed to happen and yet they still happen…" The Sheriff pointed out proudly as he crossed his arms in front of the space ranger. Buzz raised his eyes to look at Woody but still held his face down in compressed shame.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen an odder-looking couple" Despite the lack of confidence he currently possessed, Buzz couldn't help but smile inside as he mentioned the word 'couple' with no hesitation before continuing.

"I don't even know why she'd like a short and chubby toy when there are so many tall, _handsome _guys around…" Woody chuckled ironically once more and put his hand to his forehead attempting to somehow understand why _Buzz Lightyear_ would even ponder of feeling this way about himself.

"_Chubby?_ Oh come on, Buzz. I could think of better-suiting insults" A smirk made its way on the cowboy's lips as he received a playful glare from his best friend.

"Yeah, like _Shorty_" Woody could've sworn the space ranger acted more like a child than Bonnie sometimes; especially when it came to his self-insecurities.

"You obviously have a height complex, buddy" The cowboy shook his head in disapproval and put an arm around the sulking space ranger beside him.

"It really doesn't matter if you're taller or shorter than Jessie as long as you love her and treat her right" The Sheriff made a point of mentioning the very last part of his sentence as a possible playful warning, which made Buzz raise his head slightly to eye him.

"Which I know you do" Buzz nodded in approval of the cowboy's words, but he still wasn't very convinced about his so called 'complex'.

"Hey, Bo was pretty tall too, you know" The simple fact that Woody himself pronounced her name puzzled Buzz immensely since the cowboy had only mentioned her once ever since she had been sold and gone from Andy's family. The western toy smiled sadly at the reminiscence of his lost counterpart, wondering where she could be right now and if she ever thought of him while she was gone.

"You're still _taller_ than her" Buzz's tone was a mix of disappointment and self-assured presumption for being right once more, which made the cowboy want to smack him across the head in an attempt to bring him to reality.

"Buzz, you can't feel intimidated because she's taller than you! Listen to yourself for a moment and tell me if you're making any sense" Woody was exasperated by now, shaking his arms vehemently in front of the delusional space ranger. Neither one of the two toys seemed to notice a certain redhead approaching them very cautiously, following her plan to sneakily pounce on Buzz and surprise him. However, she couldn't help but overhear the cowboy's words and immediately abandon her plan in order to listen more carefully.

"It makes _perfect_ sense. I just feel…unmanly for being shorter than her" Buzz was a bit embarrassed, but his tone was truthful, Woody had no doubt about it. The cowboy gave him a serious look as he responded in a calm voice.

"You shouldn't feel that way, Buzz. You might be shorter but you're still the _man_ in your relationship"

'_Which doesn't mean you're the one who wears the pants in it, but still'_ He added mentally, remembering Jessie's strong nature.

"And you have nothing to be insecure about. Where's the Buzz Lightyear I know?" Buzz smiled at the cowboy who had crossed his arms to emphasize his question and responded.

"Right here, don't worry" Woody was satisfied with himself for being able to cheer the space toy up and perhaps get those silly ideas off his mind.

"Thanks Woody" Buzz was currently feeling a little better, but he still felt insecure about his height, and the fact that almost everyone in Bonnie's room was taller than him wasn't really helping his mind giving the subject a rest.

"How about a game of chess to relax you a bit?" With a smirk, Buzz eagerly accepted the Sheriff's challenge, moving to get the board and pieces with him.

Meanwhile, Jessie had done her best to stay out of the two males' sight, hiding herself close enough to listen to the conversation they were having. Part of her knew it was only natural for Buzz to be feeling this way about himself, but at the same time the cowgirl felt surprised when she heard such words coming out of his mouth. During all the years she had known the space toy, she always thought he was the bravest toy among the others, and that he feared almost nothing (well, except for any sort of physical contact with her, for reasons other than fear).

Jessie heard a noise coming from behind her and instantly shook her thoughts away, turning her neck slightly to find no other than Totoro standing behind her. His already big grin seemed to grow even larger as he raised a DVD disc in his left hand, proudly showing it to the confused redhead.

* * *

Buzz sat down on the couch slowly, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes as he spoke. "So, do I get to choose the movie tonight?"

Jessie, who was working on the DVD to get the movie playing, turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Not so fast mister. Ya got to choose the las' one, don't think I forgot. There ain't gonna be spaceships firin' lasers and explodin' to a million pieces this time" She imitated the often-present scenes in Buzz's favorite films, firing imaginary lasers from her hands and gesturing the explosion sequence.

Buzz smiled, knowing she only did this to mess around with him, since deep down she loved action-packed movies, no matter what genre.

"Well what is it then? _Unforgiven_? _Dances with wolves?_" By now the redhead had already jumped onto the couch beside Buzz and pressed a button on the remote control, initiating the DVD.

"No, it's a romantic comedy" Buzz raised her an eyebrow, first because it wasn't like Jessie to pick a mellow movie for them to watch at night while the Andersons went out; and second because he realized the titles and narrator of the movie were in perfect Japanese.

"A Japanese one?" Jessie eyed the space ranger with a smirk and retorted in a smart tone.

"It's got English subtitles, don't worry" Buzz blinked confusedly at the cowgirl beside him, wondering what was causing this odd behavior.

"Don't lookit me like that! Someone recommended it t'me and I thought it'd be nice to watch it with ya" She wasn't even pleading, but just one look at those brilliant and hope-filled green orbs and the space toy knew he couldn't even think of refusing this proposition, as strange as it seemed.

The movie opened with a girl confessing her love for a boy, who said he didn't return it because she was taller than him. Buzz began to ponder if this first scene was superbly well-adequate, given his early dialogue with Woody; or simply a well-fit coincidence. He decided to go with the last option, reminding himself that, before confessing his thoughts to Woody, he had purposely verified if Jessie was engaged in a lasting activity so that she wouldn't overhear their conversation.

The next scene showed the same girl dumping another boy by saying that couples looked strange when the girl was taller than the guy, and the title of the movie appeared on the screen shortly after: _Lovely Complex_.

Of course Buzz should've remembered about the cowgirl's short attention span.

He eyed her discreetly to confirm his suspicions and saw exactly what he was looking for: a huge grin, plastered on her beautiful face. Jessie noticed the space ranger eyeing her and decided to play innocent with him and pretend she had no idea what his thoughts were, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his bulky torso.

Buzz took her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her soft cloth against his hard plastic armor. He was certain she had picked this movie on purpose, but he had no idea as to what she was trying to prove with it.

Offering the movie his attention once more, he found the two protagonists engaged in an argument, followed by height-derived insults about each other. The remaining teenagers around them looked around, casually saying "they are perfect for each other", and Buzz was instantly reminded of when everyone in Andy's room said the exact same thing about him and Jessie; especially Bo and Mrs. Potatohead.

But they denied it constantly when confronted, of course. Buzz was unsure about himself and _her_ feelings; Jessie was uncertain of herself and _his_ feelings. They were so different, and yet so perfect for each other. Both toys smiled at the scene, probably with the same scenes in their minds.

The rest of the movie was watched in silence, apart from the occasional commentary or giggle they shared about the scenes, and it eventually came to an end.

"Well, that was definitely not my type o' movie… but it was real sweet!" Jessie exclaimed, rising her body from the comfortable spot she was lying on.

"I'll have to agree. It's funny how you can do almost anything when that special someone gives you strength" Buzz responded with a shy smile, referring not only to the basketball scene in the movie but also to some of their adventures together.

"So, how do ya feel about _your_ lovely complex?" She asked with a smirk drawn on her fact, eager to see his reaction. His smile grew bigger as he became fully aware of what her intentions were with this movie, but he was still a bit embarrassed she had found out about his insecurities.

"Much better. We don't make such a weird couple after all" The cowgirl giggled at his playful statement before responding.

"Of course we don't! Silly space toy" With that, she proceeded in kissing his cheek, softly enough to make his bolts tingle and his smile to smitten. He cleared his throat a moment later to ask her a more serious question.

"So, you… really don't think I'm less of a man for being shorter than you?" His question caused the cowgirl to shake her head slowly before approaching the space ranger with a smile.

"No. I think bein' shorter jus' makes you cuter" Buzz let out a slightly nervous chuckle at the redhead's proximity and compliment.

"Besides," she added in a more playful and flirty tone "I think your Spanish mode is manly enough for the both of you" Buzz became flustered and a bit confused at her sentence, and if possible, his face would've turned crimson by now.

"W-Why do you say that?" Jessie smiled before whispering in his ear.

"I'll tell ya if ya catch me. And I do have _longer_ legs, remember?" With a wink, she sped away with her braid jumping rhythmically on her shoulder with each step she took, leaving a bewildered space ranger behind. Buzz shook his head, attempting to break free from the hypnotic spell she cast on him before saying.

"Oh don't doubt that I will, you Temptress" He jumped from the couch and quickly followed her, chuckling at her terrified shrieks.

Jessie giggled as she ran away from the space toy, who she knew was _way_ faster than her, with one thought crossing her mind the whole time:

'_I love my Shorty'_


End file.
